The Wheel of Fate
by JinYugure
Summary: Terumi. Trapped in a Deadlock with Hakumen and Trinity of the Six Heroes. He has the upper hand until Trinity attacks Hazama's Mind, forcing Terumi to a standstill. As the Time Eater charges, will the Serpent be able to will himself out of this mess? What would happen if someone were to come to the aid of the Villain?
1. Chapter 1 - Fates Entwined

Darkness.

Deep, deep within a the boundary, would be a girl. She was curled up in the fetal position, her arms slung loosely around her legs. One eye would be covered with an eye patch, a red screw head looking accent to it. Her eyes would be closed, as she slowly floated within the deep nothingness, yet ocean of everything. The boundary. She seemed to float, like an aquatic mammal within water. Her rest undisturbed by anything, the echoing silence that surrounded her.

As she floated within the boundary, on the line between the Azure and the gate, the boundary spoke to the girl. The Azure communicating with the Prime Field Device, Nu 13. It spoke to her, it's wordless story. One of the endless possibilities of the continuum shift. Separated from the Master Unit, within a bubble of her own thoughts, feelings and imagination, the Murakumo Unit would listen to the words of the Azure. The words came to her as though they were a dream, a wordless communication that spoke directly to the soul. The communication would soon stir within the artificial entity, the feelings that were once stolen from them by the scientists of the Mitsurugi Agency.

Within the heart of the cold, robotic girl, a story would play out. A green haired male would be seen, walking through a meadow. They had just woken up from slumber. The spectator was washed through with worry. Although they did not know this person, clad in an Orange garb with black patterns across the back, there was a flush of relief to see them up and moving. With rosy cheeks and a big smile, the spectator would advance, moving closer to the male. They were running. A sensation unfelt by the Murakumo. Feet, patting against the ground with every step. They would turn to the spectator, with a smile across their face.

Just another possibility of the Continuum Shift.

* * *

" _... Terumi."  
_

The single word would send shivers down the spines of those who dared come near. The Susano'o Unit stood before the figure clad in black. A laugh would shriek through the area, ringing in the ears of the White Samurai-esque warrior. Hakumen had his Ookami drawn, holding the blade to point towards Terumi. Terumi couldn't contain himself.

" _Oh, come now Hakky. You should know. The way you are now, you are nothing but a shitty BUG UNDER MY SHOE! KYAHAHAHAHA!~"_

Hakumen would charge, without saying another word. He would raise the Ookami above his head and bring it down towards Terumi, who simply threw up a Balisong knife towards the huge blade. The two would parry, sparks flying from the encounter. Terumi would slide backwards across the floor, and Hakumen would continue his assault. The Kanji for lotus would appear within a sphere that surrounded the middle part of Hakumen. Alongside this, he would dash forward, the hilt of Ookami aiming for the intestinal area of his foe.

" _BORING!"  
_

Terumi would shout this to the Six Heroes Counterpart, backstepping from the attack. The attack had just barely missed him, Terumi slightly misjudging the distance. However, Terumi would lean forward as though he were setting off for a sprint. A green serpentine like seithr formation would surround him, as he dashed towards Hakumen. This caught Hakumen off guard, the serpentine attack moving faster than what Hakumen thought it would. It would pierce the armoured opponent, causing multiple lacerations to the black, weaker looking parts of the armour.

" _Guah-"_

Hakumen would get thrown backwards, towards a waiting Terumi. Hakumen would emergency roll mid air, landing behind Terumi. He would take this chance to slice below him, aiming a slice with the over-sized blade. The connection would force Terumi onto the ground, his legs buckling from the attack. He would then, again, use the lotus Technique, hitting Terumi in the back. Terumi would fly in the other direction and scrape across the ground. He would push his palm against the ground, rolling up and landing on his feet.

Hakumen would take this chance, using the distance gained to attempt to charge Time Killer.

 _"Oh ho ho, NO YOU DON'T YOU LITTLE SHIT!"_

Terumi would scream. He would cross his arms in front of him. Hakumen didn't see the move coming, not having full knowledge on Terumi himself using the Ouroboros.

" _Ouroboros!"_

And with that, Terumi would throw his left arm towards Hakumen, followed by his right. The usual chains from the Nox Nyctores would fly towards Hakumen, grabbing him and locking him in place. Terumi would then pull him, bringing Hakumen up into the air. He would then pull himself up, kicking Hakumen. He would then throw the Ouroboros towards him again, repeating the kick and flying above Hakumen. He would then charge down, the Serpentine seithr formation exploding outwards with Hakumen at the centre. He would get thrown outwards. Although it didn't do much visibly, the Jin Kisaragi underneath the mask felt the blows. Using his Willpower and the strength of the Susano'o Unit, he would stand back up, regaining his fighting pose.

" _Come, Terumi."_

* * *

The sound of metal, clashing together could be heard all around. As the Balisong knives clashed with the Ookami, a very distinct laughter could be heard. Hakumen, only at 20% of his power was battling against Yuuki Terumi. His body felt good. Great even. Hakumen's individual strength had started to waver, struggling to keep up with the Yuuki Terumi of old. Taking a back step, he would lift the Ookami into the air, energy charging around the blade.

 _"Empty Sky Form: Summer's Advance!"_

He would bring the sword down towards his foe, his foe simply walking towards Hakumen. A grin would be plastered across the face of Yuuki Terumi, overly smug and confident. He would be seen swinging a chain in his hand. A small chain with no head, unlike the usual Ouroboros chains.

 _"Oh come on now, Jin Kisaragi!"_

Terumi would have disappeared from sight, appearing behind the leader of the Six Heroes. Hakumen would find chains, wrapping themselves around his legs, independent to Terumi Himself. They would coil around, stopping his movement. A grunt of shock would be heard from the suit of armour, as two snakes would slice through the suit of armour, causing an implosion within the coils and Hakumen getting thrown back. Terumi would laugh, a very sinister laugh.

" _This can't be all you've got!"_

Suddenly, Terumi would freeze. He would feel every muscle in his body seized up, not allowing any movement whatsoever. He soon realised what was happening, and managed to find the strength to shout out his frustration.

" _God damn you, Glasses!"_

Taking this chance, Hakumen would spring to his feet. Battered and bruised, he would take this opportunity to finally finish Terumi off. For good.

" _I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction. I am Hakumen. The end has come!"_

Hakumen, pushing his body and the Susano'o unit to it's limits, he would charge up the Time Killer technique. Hakumen was not about to let this chance go. The chance to end Terumi once and for all, thanks to Trinity.

However, while still charging the Technique, a distortion within the air around them would cause Seithr to uncontrollably fly around the room, picked up by the air. A circle would appear on the floor, as Space became distorted within that small area. From within, another circle would fly upwards, two circles around 7 foot apart. Blades would fly in Hakumen's direction, blades that were synonymous with only one person. Blades would surround Hakumen, appearing from circles all around him. They would fly into and stab into the Susano'o unit, piercing the near invulnerable armour. The combination of Terumi's beating and the mystery attack had taken it beyond it's capabilities. He was forced to stop the charging of Time Eater, as a hand clad in a light blue/purple body suit would reach out towards Terumi, a blade across the forearm. Not taking another second to hesitate, Terumi used his remaining strength to reach out for the hand, not particular about who this was considering they were saving him from a possible early stage exit.

He would get pulled through the distortion, Hakumen collapsing to the floor and Trinity no longer able to help.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fated Encounter

I don't know whether I should Upload as soon as I am finished, or should I do it on an interval? I get a lot of Coursework because of College so I can't guarantee releases all the time.

Since this got quite a good reception when I released Chapter 1, I'll try to continue it as best I can!

This chapter is quite sappy, but enjoy!

* * *

Terumi awoke within a field. Luscious green grass span out as far as the eye could see. The green haired male awoke quickly, from a dreamless sleep. He had sat up fast, pulling out one of his balisong knives from a hidden pocket within his sleeve, looking around for anyone who could be out to kill him.

Nu was sat a fair distance away, watching from behind him. His actions brought a smile to the girl's face, the smile only amplifying her features. To a normal guy, most would be captivated by the smile that she gave Terumi. Infernus Sanctus: Murakumo had been long since deactivated, and she looked as though she were a normal girl clad in a pale grey/blue coloured poncho. She had her head resting on her hands, her eyes closed somewhat while she smiled. Her head was tilted to the side and she had her silver, braided hair falling down in front of her shoulder.

" _Did Nu do good?~"_

The girl would ask, referring to the incident that she had saved him from.

Terumi thought back to what had happened. He knew right away that Nu had come to his aid, but he wasn't sure why. Thinking back, he remembered everything. The battle with Hakumen, the attack on his mind by Trinity, and the close escape from having his Time taken by Hakumen. The more Terumi racked his brain, the less reasons he could logically come up with that would explain the girl's irrational behavior. Obviously, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth as they say. He was grateful, if only a little, but didn't have the time to deal with the Prime Field Device at this point in time.

" _Eh… Sure. You did good. What do you want, a fucking cookie or something? Sorry, but I ain't got any prizes for goodwill."_

Nu would blink a few times. This wasn't how it was supposed to play out. Looking back over the memories, shown to her by the Azure, he was supposed to be her Prince. Her knight in shining armour. He was wearing the same, orange garb with the black accents. He had the same black bandage looking cloth around his arms, and was wearing a smart suit underneath the overcoat, with an untied tie with an undone top button. Although, Nu had found who she was looking for, dreaming of, and she wasn't going to let him go that easily.

 _"Nu doesn't need any prizes! Nu is glad that you are safe.~"_

Nu had reverted back to her original smile, the temporary look of shock completely wiped from her face. She got up, Terumi following suit. Although he didn't turn all the way to face the Prime Field Device, he had himself turned by the waist to get a better look. She was in fact the Thirteenth Prime Field Device, identical to the one he had known. However there was something very off about her. The way she was playing with and styling her hair, the way she was acting, it was as though someone had tampered with her. _"If this is some sick joke of Relius' then he's got me. Not get me out. I've enough shit to deal with, and any bragging from that ass is not something that I want to deal with right now."_ Terumi would think to himself.

Nu would stand there, smiling. Only one of her eyes was visible, the right eye covered by her eyepatch. Her hands would be behind her back, her hands fondling the other. Her feet would also be crossed inwards, like a shy girl around the boy she liked. Although, this was almost exactly the case. She would rub the toe of her shoes into the ground. It was another thing that Terumi didn't understand. She never had proper clothing when she was coming out of the cauldron, but inspecting her made it all too obvious that something was wrong. Terumi would fully turn to inspect Thirteen.

Taking a closer look, at her facial features, and her clothing underneath the poncho, something was off. Was she wearing makeup? Those don't look like the original clothing that a Murakumo wears with their Nox deactivated. Why was she going to such extremes? It was giving Terumi a headache.

" _Just… What on Earth are you doing Thirteen?"_

Nu would have opened her eyes again, the smile going into a face that was full of thought. She knew why she had rescued him. She just didn't know how to put it into words. The feelings that flowed into her in that split second, the feelings that the Azure gave to her. How was she to describe them?

" _You can just call Nu, Nu! Nu just wanted to save you, nothing more.~"_

She had a chipperness to her voice. It was a sweet undertone which was much more outspoken than before. It was much like how she would have spoken to Ragna, although it had less of the Yandere content. She seemed like a genuinely sweet girl in the eyes of onlookers, not that there were any.

" _What is this a meet and greet Thirteen? In fact, is this some kind of sick joke? I've been thinking this for a while now."  
_

Terumi would have looked around. If this was candied camera and they were seeing how long he would last, his last nerve had been well and truly strung. He would tighten the black ribbons and bandages that covered both of his arms, as well as adjusting his coat. As of yet, he couldn't tell where they had ended up. He assumed they were in either the 13th Hierarchical City: Kagutsuchi, or the 5th Hierarchical City: Ibukido. None of the others seemed as green, nor as flourished as this.

Nu seemed confused at Terumi's statement. She saved him because she wanted to, not for any other reason. Why did she need to explain herself? Her face would go red, thinking about having to delve into further detail about why she wanted to save him. Her hands would come around to the front of her, pushing her index fingers towards each other. She would avert her eyes somewhat from his.

Terumi was confused. Her actions made sounds such has "Huh?", "Eh?" and "What?" come out of his mouth. The smart mouthed snake was becoming somewhat speechless. He wasn't captivated by her, he was just confused. Unsure on what would be driving her to such behaviour.

" _Oi. Thirteen. What the fuck are you doing?"_

Nu would look up to him, her attitude much closer to Noel Vermillions than her usual robotic one. What could have happened to her in the time that he was out? No, what had happened to make her save him. Unless Clover just found this a sick game, using Terumi as his entertainment, then he was going to get it.

Nu's face was flushed, her eye closed, the other covered by the Azure Grimoire. Her face was somewhat in a pout, not satisfied by Terumi's attitude. She was also unsatisfied by how he wasn't calling her Nu.

" _Nu's name isn't thirteen!"_

After that came out of her mouth, she would put both of her hands over her mouth. She was even more embarrassed now that she had let that off of her chest.

Terumi's face went to straight. There was something obviously not right. For a Doll to get so worked up over something as trivial as a name. He liked spreading hate, but this was just pathetic. He would sigh, scratching at his head through the hood.

 _"Why does it matter? Nu, Thirteen, what's the difference?!"  
_

Nu's eye would open, tears slowly welling up in her eyes. "Ah… I see…" She would think. Maybe dreams were meant to stay dreams. She would look up towards him, her eyes making contact with his. She would smile up towards him, tears slowly falling down her cheek.

" _Oh.. I see… So that's what you think… Yuki-kun…"_

Terumi was shocked. As well as annoyed. Why was this shit having to happen to him? Not only that but why now of all times? For all he knew this was all just a trick. He could be dead already. He didn't particularly care anymore.

" _Thank you.. Yuki-kun."  
_

" _For spending this time with me-..."_

Nu had looked down, silently sobbing to herself. At the same time, a distortion would appear below and above her, her readying a teleportation.

Terumi would grind his teeth together. Although he didn't care whether she was "Happy" or not, he just didn't want to accept it. Why was this just feeling wrong? He didn't even need to do anything and she was unhappy.

 _"Oh- For fuck sake. Thirtee-..."_

A sigh would escape from the snakes lips. He would need some kind of pawn to use to help reach his goals. Something had happened within the boundary and he wanted to know what it was.

" _Nu then. Get the fuck back here! Bitch."_

Nu would look up, almost disappearing from sight. Terumi had walked towards her and put his hand out. The tears would stream down her face and she would leap towards him. Terumi, unprepared for this got knocked back down onto his back.

" _What the hell-?!"_

Nu would sob into his chest, lighting hitting him. He pushed himself up, holding himself up with his arms as she clutched onto his overcoat. Her head was pushed into the white shirt, as tears streamed without remorse down her face.

" _Yuki-kun! You're mean to Nu!"_

And with that, she would remain silent, other than the sounds of her sobbing behind heard. Terumi was this close to throwing her off and letting her leave, but she seemed much stronger than she had before saving him, and an ally that wouldn't get their ass kicked right away was something he needed. He would put up with it, through gritted teeth. After a minute or so of sobbing, Terumi would be the first to speak.

" _You can get off of me now. And why do you keep calling me that?"_

Nu, finally realising the situation she had put herself in, essentially leaped off of him, kneeling down beside him. She tilted her head at his question. She didn't have a particular reason for calling him that, that was just all she really knew for him. Everyone called him "Terumi" and she wanted something that only she would call him. She would sniff, rubbing her eye to wipe some tears away from her face. She would again be smiling. She got to be so close to him, and he didn't complain. Maybe he was as soft as she remembered.

" _Because you are special Yuki-kun! I saw your face… In the darkness.. In the boundary."_

" _Nu will do her very best for you Yuki-kun… So please, don't leave Nu…"_


	3. Chapter 3 - A Sour Reunion

" _Yu~ ki~ Ky~ un~"_

The voice came slowly, much like that of a playful girl. Nu was calling to Terumi, using a cutesy honorific just for him. Although, that being said, she wasn't sure how this Terumi was going to act in comparison to that of the Terumi in her dream. It wasn't as though she minded. She was just fine being beside him. As she called out his name, she would prance over to him, wrapping her arms around his.

" _Nu. What the fuck are you doing?"_

Terumi had almost given up caring at this point. He had attempted several times to pry the girl off of him. There was only two endings in this situation, when trying to get her off. First, you don't get her off. Her grip was deadly. Terumi had struggled for quite some time to get her arm off of him. However, when he did, she would almost burst into tears. It wasn't as though Terumi cared, it was just a pain to deal with. He again attempted to pry her away from his arm, however he was just met with a cheery smile and an unmoving grip.

" _Yuki-Kuuun!~ Nu's bored!"_

Nu would shout to him. Her voice was very cheerful, as it had been the entire time. Although he were looking for somewhere to call well, civilisation, he had finally realised that they weren't in an Hierarchical City at all. They were in fact on a plane of very high above sea level ground, where the seithr had been unable to affect the plants in the area, and animals had continued doing what they wanted. As for what Terumi wanted to do however, there was now a long list of things that completely pissed him off. For a start, they would need to avoid Jubei. His plan would be ruined if he were to run into him.

" _Just look for an Hierarchical City. There should be one somewhere, unless you took us somewhere so fucking far away from one that we'll rot before getting anywhere soon."__

However, then it hit him. Why would they walk?

" _Wait, Nu, can't you teleport us to Kagutsuchi or something? They probably think I'm in the Ikaruga Federation still. It's the perfect chance!"_

Nu would look up to Terumi and shake her head. It was possible for her to teleport. But she couldn't teleport them both again. Otherwise she would have mentioned it to him first.

" _Nu cannot. Nu's sorry Yuki-kun… Nu isn't very helpful is she…"  
_

Terumi was sick of this self loathing. He wanted to be hated, he didn't want this. Letting out a sigh, he would pat her on the head with his free arm. Mumbling something along the lines of _"It's fine"_ or at least words to that effect. Nu would smile at his words of comfort and rest her head against his arm.

" _Yuki-kun, we aren't far away from Kagutsuchi."_

Hearing this, Terumi looked towards the girl in shock. How would she know where they were? Everything looked the same, it was getting so tedious he thought they were walking in circles.

" _Well then? Spit it out. I have a plan but I can't let it get interrupted."_

Nu would point off in the direction they were already walking in. They were still on uneven ground, so Terumi couldn't see past the mound. However, the further up they walked the more it came into view. The 13th Hierarchical City: Kagutsuchi. Terumi slowly started to laugh, the deranged laughter that escaped him was impossible to suppress. This was perfect. He planned to have thirteen inherit the Azure, in place of Noel. It's not like Noel was useful for anything, and Nu seemed to be loyal enough.

" _HAHA! PERFECT! LET'S WATCH THESE FUCKERS TRY AND GET TO ME NOW!"_

Although Terumi knew that when it was concerning the outskirts of Kagutsuchi, Jubei wouldn't be very far behind. He had a plan.

They arrived nearer and nearer with every passing minute. The Cauldron above the NOL base hadn't been touched, as far as Hazama's memories pertained to at least.

" _ **Ahh… Kagutsuchi."**_

Terumi heard the voice originate from his head. Nu seemed oblivious to it, and the voice was familiar. It was Hazama.

" _ **You and Thirteen seem to be quite close, hm? I never thought you would go for that type."**_

Hazama said this in his usual condescending voice, even to Terumi. Terumi would grit his teeth. He didn't particularly care about Nu being there, and so he shouted out.

" _What the fuck do you want? And what do you mean? I don't have TIME to be pissing around with you!"_

A laugh would be heard from inside his head. Again, it was Hazama. What was he doing, getting on the wrong side of Terumi. He never seemed to care all that much, about Terumi. Even when they first switched places, Hazama simply sneered at Terumi, not worried that the person behind Hazama's very power was in a dangerous spot, now that Jubei's Sword could reach him.

" _Yuki-kun?"_

There wasn't any particular worry within Nu's voice. If anything she was expecting something like this. Although it confused her to no end, she decided to not pry into what he was thinking. It would be easier to just do what he said. If she did that, then maybe she would get a reward. Her mind went through delusions of her Kissing him, Terumi kissing her. All sorts of scenarios raced through her mind and her face exploded into a very deep red colour. She giggled at the thought, looking down with a grin on her face.

Terumi was not amused.

" _ **I just thought you might want to know that Jubei won't be a problem. Well, yet… at least."**_

" _And why is that, shit head?"_

Hazama would be holding his fedora down if he was in charge of the body right now. The image of so flashed in Terumi's mind and he didn't want to have to deal with the mind games of the Body's personality.

" _ **Well. You see, he went to Ikaruga when he heard that you would be there. Since you were meant to be there, he would show up and end you. That was the plan anyway."**_

" _And you guessed that? Observed that? If that's the case then fine but don't interfere with my shit. We still have the same goal as before."_

" _ **Ah. Yes."  
**_

And the two would then say in unison, with a grin on the face of Terumi, a grin that was almost reflected by the way Hazama sounded in his head.

" _To destroy the Master Unit. Amaterasu."_

" _ **To destroy the Master Unit. Amaterasu."**_


End file.
